Hanya Kamu Yang Berarti
by galenix
Summary: NaruHina, Oneshoot, story pertama saya yang memakai POV karakter perempuan.. Sekedar selingan dari fanfic utama saya.. Romance is not my thing jadi mungkin agak klise ceritnyanya heheheh.. RnR Please


Kurasakan udara dingin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhku, dan rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajah. Kupercepat langkah kaki untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Mendadak kudengar seseorang berteriak dan klakson mobil truk menyalak nyaring. Kurasakan tubuhku terdorong ke belakang dengan cukup keras hingga aku terjatuh di atas aspal yang basah.

Apakah aku tertabrak? Jika ya, rasanya tidak sesakit yang kubayangkan. Apakah aku mati? Tapi mengapa suara-suara itu tidak berhenti? Teriakan dan sumpah serapah seseorang, serta suara derai hujan yang akhirnya turun dengan lebat masih tetap kudengar. Rasa dinginnya udara dan sakit akibat terjatuh pun tetap kurasakan, ditambah oleh perasaan tertekan di seluruh tubuhku, seakan aku tertindih sesuatu. Jika benar aku telah mati mengapa semua itu masih kurasakan? Jangan-jangan aku telah menjadi arwah penasaran?

"Bodoh, apa kau ingin mati!?" seru seorang pria dengan suara yang sedikit serak dan dalam. Kurasakan tekanan di tubuhku sedikit berkurang. "Ayo cepat bangun," ucapnya sambil menarikku dengan kasar ke tempat yang teduh. "Kita membuat macet jalanan."

"Oh, maaf," ujarku pelan sembari melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Apa kau gila menyebrang jalan raya dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sampai di jalan raya. Aku tidak bisa melihat," jawabku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin ucapanku barusan membuatnya kaget dan merasa bersalah. Dapat kubayangkan matanya yang kini tengah terbelalak menatapku. Dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku pergi dulu," ujarku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan keadaan canggung ini.

"Tunggu. Hujan masih lebat, tunggulah di sini sampai reda," pria itu menahanku dengan menarik tanganku. "Maaf karena tadi telah berteriak padamu. Aku tidak tahu tentang keadaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan," ujarku.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mungkin dia masih merasa serba salah, sedangkan aku memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

Derai hujan semakin lebat dan angin kembali bertiup dengan kencang menerpa tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku pun bergidik kedinginan.

"Pakailah jaketku," ujar pria itu pelan sambil mengenakan jaketnya ketubuhku.

"Tidak usah," tolakku sambil melepaskan jaket dan mengembalikannya pada pria itu.

"Jangan sungkan. Udara sangat dingin, nanti kau masuk angin," ujarnya sambil kembali berusaha mengenakan jaketnya padaku, akan tetapi aku tetap menolaknya. "Kamu ini keras kepala ya, kalau sampai masuk angin bukan salahku."

"Memang sejak kapan kamu bertanggung jawab atas diriku?" ujarku sinis.

"Ya bukan begitu maksudku," bisa kudengar dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Kamu mau ke mana habis ini?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan," jawabku.

"Kenapa tidak bawa tongkat berjalan? Paling tidak itu bisa membantumu kejadian seperti tadi," tanyanya lagi.

"Tertinggal di rumah, aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakannya."

"Belum terbiasa?"

"Aku baru kehilangan penglihatanku beberapa hari lalu."

"Kalau boleh tahu memang bagaikan ceritanya kamu bisa kehilangan penglihatanmu?"

Aku enggan menjawabnya. Rasanya masih terlalu perih bagiku untuk mengenang rangkaian kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah merenggut bukan hanya penglihatan, tapi juga keluarga ku.

"Maaf, kalau kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya," ujarnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku lembut, bisa kurasakan ketulusan dari permintaan maafnya tadi.

"Nah hujannya sudah reda, mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya, dan memang hujan terdengar mulai reda.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," ujarku menolak sambil berusaha pergi.

"Eits, kamu hampir berjalan karah jalan raya kembali," ujarnya sambil menahanku lagi. "Sudah, tidak usah sungkan. Akan lebih baik kalau aku mengantarmu hingga rumah."

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu," dan kusebutkan alamat rumahku. Entah mengapa aku merasa bisa percaya padanya.

"Pegang siku ku," ujarnya sambil menaruh tanganku disikunya. "Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata," jawabku dan kami pun mulai berjalan pulang.

.

.

"Hinata, aku dengar kamu kemarin berjalan keluar sendirian!?" seru bibiku di pagi hari. "Kamu tahu bahwa di luar sangat berbahaya, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

Kemarin Naruto mengantarku kerumah sebelum bibiku pulang. Akan tetapi rupanya dia telah mendengar kabar mengenaik kenekatanku kemarin dari para tetangga, dan itu membuatnya marah besar. Ia marah karena mencemaskanku, dan aku memakluminya. Bibiku adalah satu-satunya yang anggota keluarga ku yang tersisa, dan dia lah yang mengurusku selama ini. Dia sangat perhatian, akan tetapi dia juga sangat overprotective.

Ia adalah seorang wanita karier lajang yang sangat sibuk dan jarang punya waktu untukku selain dipagi hari. Sekali lagi aku dapat memakluminya, tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatku merasa kesepian dan tertekan.

Omelan bibiku baru berhenti ketika sudah waktunya dia berangkat kerja. Seperti biasa sebelum dia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku (yang pagi ini dilakukannya sambil tetap mengomel). Untuk makan siang dan malam dia meminta tetangga yang membuka usaha warung makan untuk mengirimiku makanan.

Setelah bibiku pergi bekerja, perasaan kesepian dan tertekan itu kembali datang. Semakin hari semakin terasa parah. Omelan bibiku terasa seperti lagu yang merdu dibandingkan dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku tidak tahan, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar lagi.

Ketika hendak keluar aku teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto mengenai tongkat berjalan. Dengan sedikit tersenyum aku kembali menyusuri tembok rumah untuk mencari tongkat itu yang biasanya digantungkan di dekat tempat tidurku. Mungkin besok harus kutaruh di dekat pintu keluar agar lebih mudah mengambilnya.

Setelah menemukan tongkat tersebut aku pun kembali berjalan karah pintu keluar. Kali ini ternyata lebih mudah melakukannya dengan bantuan tongkat.

Diluar rumah kurasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa kulit, serta kehangatan matahari. Sepertinya hari ini akan cerah.

"Hai, mau jalan-jalan keluar?" ujar sebuah suara ketika aku melangkah keluar gerbang halaman.

"Naruto?" ujarku untuk heran.

"Ya ini aku Hinata," ujarnya sambil kudengar berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa kamu ke sini?" tanyaku masih keheranan.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, aku cemas kamu akan nekat berjalan sendirian seperti kemarin," ujarnya setelah sampai disampingku.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucapku ketus, akan tetapi anehnya aku merasa tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya saat ini.

"Ya, aku percaya kamu akan bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'akan'.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata tadi?" tanyaku.

"Maaf kalau aku sedikit lancang, tapi menurutku kamu masih perlu pembiasaan dengan keadaanmu saat ini," ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Dan karena itu kamu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membantuku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak tepat seperti itu juga sih," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Jadi kamu tidak keberatan kan kutemani jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Hmm, oke boleh lah," ujarku sambil mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya dengan bersemangat sambil meletakan tangan kiriku ke sikunya seperti kemarin.

Dan hari itu pun kami lalu dengan berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah sambil mengobrol panjang lebar. Kebanyakan memang dia yang bercerita, dan aku hanya mendengarkan. Meskipun begitu sepertinya Naruto tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Dia bercerita dengan penuh semangat, yang sedikit banyak mulai menular padaku.

Dan hal ini berlanjut ke hari-hari selanjutnya. Dia selalu menunggu ku diluar halaman di pagi hari. Dan ia juga tidak hanya mengajakku bermain, tapi juga mengajariku banyak hal sehingga aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanku.

Ketika dia tahu aku senang membaca, dia membelikanku buku braille. Ketika aku bercerita mengenai rasa sepiku, dia membawakanku seekor anjing untuk menemaniku. Aku tadinya keberatan dengan pilihan peliharaan anjing, tapi setelah terbiasa aku pun bisa mengerti mengapa ia memilih anjing dibanding hewan lain.

Bibiku pun sudah tidak terlalu overprotective setelah mengetahui ada Naruto yang menjagaku.

Aku benar-benar telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dan seiring waktu aku merasa ada perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Dan pada satu hari kuutarakan perasaanku ini padanya.

"Naruto," ujarku pelan.

"Hmmm?" jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanan. Saat itu kami sedang makan siang disebuah cafe. Tadinya aku paling keberatan jika diajak ke cafe atau restoran karena cara makanku yang masih berantakan, tapi setelah diajari dengan tekun oleh Naruto kini aku bisa makan dengan cukup rapi dan merasa percaya diri untuk makan di tempat umum.

"Kamu selama ini sangat perhatian padaku. Kamu baik dan penyabar. Kamu mengajariku banyak hal dan membantuku menerima keadaanku saat ini," ujarku sedikit tergagap. Hening, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, mungkin ia menungguku untuk menyelesaikan ucapanku. Maka aku pun melanjutkannya, "Tapi hal ini selalu membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai alasanmu begitu perhatian padaku, dan malam ini aku ingin mengetahuinya langsung dari mu. Mengapa kamu begitu perhatian pada wanita cacat sepertiku? Apa yang membuatmu rela menghabiskan banyak waktumu hanya untuk bersamaku?"

Kudengar suara sendok diletakan diatas piring, dan suara Naruto yang menghela nafas dalam akan tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto?" panggilku pelan.

"Hinata sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan hal ini sejak dulu, tapi aku selalu ragu dan takut kamu malah jadi membenciku," ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk benci padamu Naruto," dan aku mencoba meraih tangan hangatnya, tapi tanganku hanya menggapai udara kosong tanpa ada balasan dari Naruto. Apakah dia segugup itu sehingga tidak berani menggenggam tanganku seperti biasanya? Seandainya aku bisa melihat pasti telah kugapai kedua tangannya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Ingin kutatap kedua matanya untuk mengutarakan perasaanku yang mungkin juga sama seperti perasaannya. Ingin kulihat raut wajah dari laki-laki yang telah menemaniku selama ini.

"Aku selama ini perhatian padamu karena merasa bersalah Hinata," ujar Naruto.

"Bersalah? Bersalah kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan yang menohok dihatiku. Jadi dia perhatian bukan karena kasih sayang? Tapi karena rasa bersalah?

"Kamu tahu taksi yang menabrak mobil keluargamu? Itu adalah taksi yang aku tumpangi," ujar Naruto.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kamu perhatian padaku?" ujarku berusaha memendam rasa kecewa yang semakin menjadi. Mataku mulai terasa panas dan perih akibat menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. "Jika hanya karena itu kamu sekarang sudah bisa pergi dan melupakanku."

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan marah padaku," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Aku tidak marah. Kamu hanya penumpang, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kecelakaan itu adalah supir taksi yang kamu tumpangi, dan sekarang dia telah mendapat hukumannya. Jadi kamu bisa melupakan semua kecemasanmu itu dan bisa hidup dengan bebas tanpa harus terikat dengan aku," ujarku ketus seraya mengambil tongkat dan tali anjing kau beranjak pergi.

"Meski kamu berkata seperti itu tetap saja kamu pasti merasa marah padaku. Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ujar Naruto masih tetap merasa bersalah.

"Bodoh!" teriakku sambil membalikan badan. "Kamu pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang bersalah dan tidak? Benar aku marah, tapi aku marah bukan karena kamu adalah penumpang taksi yang menabrak keluargaku. Aku marah pada diriku yang bodoh karena sudah berharap bahwa kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Akhirnya air mataku tumpah dan aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto, akan tetapi aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh. Kudengar beberapa orang menertawakanku, dan tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Mengapa dunia begitu kejam padaku? Seakan-akan aku dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan semata.

"DIAM KALIAN!" raung Naruto, membuat keadaan mendadak sunyi. "Hinata!"

Kurasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam tanganku, dan mencoba menariku untuk berdiri tapi aku menolaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan!" teriakku sambil berusaha menepis tangan Naruto tapi ia tetap berhasil menarikku dan kemudian memelukku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut dan bodoh," ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku berbohong. Aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku. Benar pada awalnya aku memperhatikanmu karena perasaan bersalah. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, melihatmu yang bisa tegar menghadapi segala ujian, yang tetap bisa tertawa meski telah kehilangan begitu banyak. Pada akhirnya justru karena berada didekatmu aku merasakan ketenangan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Pada akhirnya justru aku yang butuh untuk selalu berada di dekatmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Bodoh, tidak tahukah bahwa selama ini dia lah yang telah membuatku tegar menghadapi semuanya. Bahwa ia lah yang telah membawa tawa ke dalam hari-hari ku. Tapi itu semua tidak kuutarakan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati momen ini.

Mungkin orang-orang tengah menertawakan betapa konyolnya sikap kami. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula aku memang tidak bisa melihat orang-orang itu. Yang dapat kulihat adalah hari-hari bahagia ku bersama Naruto di masa depan.


End file.
